Dil-e-Muztar
by Maha fairy
Summary: Meri auqat nahi hai Tarika se muhabbat karne ki par usse muhabbat karne ka haq hai mujhe...,...a line from chapter 5" ""
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys i m back with another story of mine. I will update Zindagi? by tomorrow.**

**Muztar means 'anxious' and in hindi 'bechain' or 'beqraar'**

**Dil-e-Muztar: **

Abhijeet was in Dcp's office.

Dcp: Abhijeet tumhe aik mission par jaana hai

ABHI: KAisa mission sir

Dcp: tumhe kuch 2 mahine ke liye Delhi jaana hai

Abhi: thik hai sir

Dcp: lekin yeh baaki missions se change hai

Abhi: change hai matlab sir

Dcp: tumhe iss mission main aik larki ke zariye uss ke bhai ko arrest karna hai

Abhi: larki ke zariye...lekin sir

Dcp: uss ko iss sab ke doran kuch nahi hoga

Abhi: par

Dcp: hamari informations ke mutabik wo apne bhai ke gang main include nahi hai

Abhi: sir lekin aise kissi ki feelings ke saath khelna

Dcp: Abhijeet uss ke bhai ko pakarne ka aur koi raasta nahi hai.

Abhi: par...thik hai sir

Dcp: uss larki ki details tum tak pohunch jayen gi aur kyunke ye aik undercover mission hai to mujhe iss ke baare mein Zyada to nahi pata

Abhi: thik hai sir

and he left for home. he was thinking about this mission all the way. When he got the information. He looked at the picture. THe picture was of none other than **Tarika**.Abhijeet do not know anything about that girl

**SO, Guys this is the starting of my new story. i will post next chapters after my exams. u can take it as a promo.**


	2. First meeting

**Dil -e-Muztar**

**Ch 2**

Abhijeet came back to home. he received a parcel in which details were given. Abhijeet was reading that.

Abhi: information ke mutabik iss ka apne bhai ke gang se koi lena dena nahi hai aur uss ka bhai iss ko apne behan nahi maanta uss ne iss ko apne ghar mein iss liye rakha hua hai kyunke inn ka baap marne se pehle jo wasiyet kar ke gaya tha uss ke mutabik agar ye Tarika ko apni behan ki tarha accept kare ga tabhi uss ko property mile gi warna usse property nahi mille gi.

**At Afternoon:**

Daya and Abhijeet were sitting in lounge,discussing about the case

Daya: kya baat hai Abhijeet thore disturb lag rahe ho

Abhi: haan wo aik mission par jaana hai

Daya: to kya hua

Abhi: yaar wo and he told him the conversation of his and Dcp.

Daya; dekho Abhi tension mat lo aik mission hi to hai.

Abhi: lekin Daya aise kisi ki feelings ke saath khelna

Daya: fikar mat karo sab thik hoga

Abhi: hummm

Daya: jana kab hai

Abhi: aik ghante baad ki flight hai

**In Delhi**

Viren (Tarika's brother) had called Tarika to his room. tarika entered.

Viren: Tarika main chahta hun k tum hostel wapis chali jao

Tarika: lekin bhai abhi to meri vacations hain

Viren: main ne kaha na tum jao aur waise bhi Naina (his wife) maa ban ne wali hai aur main nahi chahta k tum uss ke saath raho

Tarika nodded and left his room.

**At night**

Tarika saw someone helping an old man, she smiled seeing him as she did not expect to see kind people like him Delhi.

abhi's pov: ye to wahi hai TArika

he looked at him and walked towards her.

Abhi: hey

Tarika: hey

Abhi: main Delhi main 1st time aya hun, will u help me to find a hotel to stay?

Tarika: yea sure, main apne hostel ja rahi hun raaste main kuch hotels hain aap wahan dekh lijye

Abhi: thik hai

and they started walking.

Abhi: waise aap ne apna naam nahi bataya

Tarika: aap ne bhi to nahi bataya

Abhi: i m Abhijeet...aur pyaar sab mujhe...Abhijeet...hi bulate hain

Tarika laughed lightly.

Tarika; main Tarika

abhi: nice name

Tarika: thanks

Tarika: wo aik hotel hai, aap wahan check kijye

Abhi went there

Abhi (to receptionist) : yahan koi room free hai

Receptionist: yes sir

Abhi: ok thank u

and he left, receptionist looked at him in shock.

Abhi: koi room free nahi hai

Tarika: koi baat nahi aage aik aur hotel hai wahan check kar lijye.

and they again started walking. They reached the hotel and Abhi did the same.

Tarika: sorry but main aap ki aur help nahi kar sakti mera hostel a gaya hai

Abhi: ok i will manage

Tarika: yahan se aage ja kar aik aur hotel hai aap wahan check kijye.

Tarika went to her hostel after asking Abhijeet to check for room in another hotel. Tarika went to her room, got fresh. She came near the window and saw Abhijeet sitting on bench..

Tarika: Abhijeet tum gaye nahi

Abhi: wo hotel (tarika signaled him not to shout) wo hotel booked tha

Tarika: kya baat hai aaj sare hotels booked hain

Abhi: aap ke hostel main koi room khali hai

Tarika: Abhijeet ye girls hostel hai

Abhi:koi to room hoga

Tarika: aik room hai meri friend ka lekin tumhe pipe se ana hoga

Abhi: pipe se kyun? Aur aap ki dost kuch nahi kahe gi

Tarika: wo apne ghar gayi hui hai vacations par…aur tum agar door se ao ge to koi dekh nahi le ga

Abhi: haan ye bhi hai and he came near the pipe

Tarika: pipe charna ata hai

Abhi: haan haan ata hai

Tarika: theek hai ye saath wala room hai bye

And she walked away from window. Abhi climbed the pipe. He, instead of going to room which Tarika suggested, knocked at her window.

Traika: tum ab yahan kyun aye ho

Abhi: wo kuch khane ko mile ga

Tarika: banana ata hai

Abhi: nahi

Tarika: tum karte kya ho?

Tarika: main…main…main aik ngo ke liye kaam karta hun

Traika: kaisa kaam

Abhi: wo wo…main ye interview pipe se utar kar de sakta hun

Tarika: opps a o

Abhi entered the room, and both of them went to the kitchen.

Tarika: tum ye salad kato main kuch aur banati hun

Abhi: waise Tarika ji aap ki family main kon kon hai ?

Tarika: ye tum kyun poch rahe ho?

Abhi: ab hum dost hain na to aik dusre ke baare main itna to pata hi hona chahiye

Tarika: hum dost kab bane?

Abhi: kya matlab hum abhi tak dost nahi bane

Tarika: ummm nahi

Abhi: arre to ab ban jate hain

And he forwarded his hand

Abhi: friends?

Tarika : friends

And they shaked hands

**And a reviewer asked about the character (Female) whom i was talking about:**

**she is greedy but Rajat likes her. she also likes him. but she left him because she wanted to be with Abhi for sake of money. she also creates differences between Abhirika.**

**now u know the character. so, suggest me any name.**


	3. Chapter 3 edited

**Dil-e-Muztar**

**Ch 3**

Next Day:

Tarika was in a mall, doing shopping. She was carrying more than 15 bags. Abhijeet also reached there.

Abhi: hey Tarika ji

All her bags fall down because of a sudden voice.

TArika: Abhijeet ye koi tarika hua kissi ko bulane ka?

Abhijeet: sorry

She started gathering her bags. Abhi also helped her.

Tarika: chalo ab ye saare bags pakro

Handing him bags

Abhi: kya? Par kyun?

TArika: tum mere dost ho na?

Abhi: haan

Tarika: to A Friend in need is a Friend ye bags uthao

Before Abhi could say something, she went in another shop, leaving the bags beside him. Abhi carried the bag and followed her.

Tarika: konsa waala acha hai?

Showing him 2 dresses.

Abhi: ye pink wala

Tarika: lekin mujhe ye red wala zyaada pasand hai

Abhi: to wo le lo

Tarika: ek kaam karti hun, dono le leti hun.

Abhi: aur kitni shopping karo gi Tarika?

Tarika: abhi to main ne shopping shuru ki hai

Abhi: kya

Tarika: haan college se off hai aur hostel mein main bore ho rahi thi to main ne socha shopping kar lun

Tarika: tum room book karwane gaye they na? ho gaya

Abhi: han

After a week

Abhi was staying in a hotel. The girl which was sharing the room with Tarika. came bak to hostel.

At night they were talking when Tarika spoke about Abhijeet.

Maha: hai kon?

Tarika: kaha na friend hai

Maha': scene kyahai

Tarika: mun na tor do main us ka kuch aisa waisa kiya uss ne to

And they continued.

At Sunday:

Abhirika went to watch a movie. Abhi thought Tarika has started liking him (his mission) but Tarika just considered him as a friend. After a few days he decided to propose her.

But in result he was slapped by her.

Tarika: main ne tumhe sirf aik dost samjha tha aur tum ho k ..kamine nikle ..bhar main jao apni is ring ke .saath

Abhijeet did not do anything as he didn't want matter to become worse. At the same night Tarika was thinking about him

Tarika pov: main kuch zyada hi keh diya uss ko kal uss se baat kar lun gi k dost ki tarha rehna hai to raho warna...mujhe kya? Hun

Next day she got a call from his brother to come to home so she went home without calling Abhijeet.

Abhijeet asked Maha about Tarika but he came to know that she will be away from college for a month as she is at home.

At her home

Her cousin named esha had also come. She was a close friend of her. His brother said that akash, son of friend of Tarika'father, was coming with a proposal for her.

Tarika's brother: wo apni maa ke saath aik mahine ke liye yahan rehne a raha hai. Uss se mil lo baat wagera karkar lo waise to main ne soch samajh kar Hi usse pasand kiya hai lekin agar tumhe wo pasand na ae to mujhe bata dena lekin pasand na ane koi solid reason ho to hi Ana. Main ne esha ko bula liya wo tumhare saath rahe gi.

Tarika ne socha kon sa aaj Hi shaadi ho jae gi kuch dinon main koi solid reason doondh le gi.

Tarika and Akash were at terrace. They were sitting on a jhula.

Tarika:kuch bolo ge ya chup rehne ka wrat rakh ke ae ho

Akash: jee?

Tarika: mera Matlab hai aap to kuch bol Hi nahi rahe

Esha: (who was standing behind the door,listing to them) iss ka kuch nahi ho saktasakta

Akash': jee main kya bolun

Tarika: kuch bhi,aap ki hobbies ,future plans wagera

Akash: future plans bas papa ki death se pehle Hi unho ne apni factories mere naam kar do thi ,wo mangers ke hawale kar ke hum London mai Hi settle ho jayen ge,

Tarika: acha aap ke pass sirf aik Hi car hai?

Akash: nahi to jiss car main hum aaye hain uss ke alawa humare pass 5 cars hain

Tarika: aur aap job kya karenge?

Akash: are job ki kis ko zarorat hai hum London main settle ho jayen ge annualy chaar se paanch crore mere account me transfer hote rahen gi

Tarika got up in anger

Akash: aap ko kya hua?

Tarika: uthiye, uthiye aap yahaan se, mujhe sakht nafeat hai aise mardon se Jo much kamane ki bajaye apne maa baap ke paison pe aish karte hain.

Akash: Lekin

Tarika stamped her foot and herself went from there

Esha came to akash

Akash: Tarika jee ko kya hua

Esha: main ne kaha that na USS ke saamne apne paise ki baat na karna air batao usse mere pass to paanch gariyan hain,ab karegi WO tum se shaadi, hun

She also went to Tarika's room

Tarika: Esha main bata rahi hun main USS kamine se kabhi shaadi nahi Karin GI

Esha: BHAI ko kya reason batao GI

Tarika: mukhe nahi pata Lenin main is is to shaadi nahi karu. GI, is se shaadi karne se to acha hai main ki chokidar se shaadi kar lun

Esha: aur BHAI jaise man jayen ge

**Hey guys I m back, I read the first two chapters they were just looking like melodrama, me Tarika ne saari duniya ka zulm sehna air USS ka dar kar rehna etc,etc so I decided to change it  
**

**Ab changes ye hain:  
**

**1:****Tarika ka BHAI USS se nafrat nahi karta bas jab se uss ki shaadi hui hai usse Tarika buri lagti hai**

**2: Tarika aik strong woman hai, wo apne BHAI sedarti nahi hai bas uss ki respect karti hai, aur wo thori munhpath hai. Jo uss ko pasand nahi ata uss ke saamne Hi usse bura bhala kehna shuru ho jati hai. **


	4. ch 4

**At night**

Tarika and esha were in Tarika's room. Their rooms were attached with a door. Akash and his mother were staying in a hotel. They came to their house just to meet Tarika.

Tarika: Esha kuch soch yaar main uss se shaadi nahi karon gi

ESha: mere pass ek idea hai

Tarika: kya

Esha: pehle promise kar kuch kahe gi nahi

Tarika: acha bole

Esha: bhai se keh de tu kisi aur se pyaar kar ti haI

Tarika threw a pillow on her

Tarika: tera dimaag kharab ho gaya hai agar bhai ne kaha larke ko bulao to

In the mean timeTarika's bhabi came

Bhabhi: tarika tumhare bhai keh rahe hain unhe subah tak jawab de dena

Tarika: jee kal subah….acha theek hai

Next morning

Tarika came to his brother's rom

Sanjay: batao kya faisla hai tumhara

Tarika: wo..wo…wo main bhabhi ko bataon gi

Radhika looked at him. He agreed and said they can go to Tarika's room and talk.

Radhika: haan bolo Tarika

Tarika remembered Esha's words

**Keh dena tum kisi aur se pyaar karti ho aur foran Sharma k room se bahar ajana**

Tarika: bhabhi main kisi aur se pyaar karti hun

She was about to leave the room when Radhika stopped her

Radhika: ka naam ha u ka

Tarika: wo ….wo …wo

Esha spoke up, who was standing a little away from her

Esha: uss ka naam abhi hai

Tarika fainted. After a few minutes she opened her eyes.

Tarika: esha ye Abhi kon hai?

Radhika: tum ye kya bol rahi

Esha: bhabhi wo iss ke kehne ka MATLAB HAi WO USS KA NAAM ABHI NAI BATAYI GIshaam tak bataye gi

Radhika: acha theek hai main tumhare bhai se baat karti hun

Esha: bhabhi aik favour kar den bhai se kahen agar larke ki income wagera hum se kum hui to kuc na kahen

Radhika: acha theek hai main koshish karti hun

And she left

Tarika : esha tu pagal hai ab kis gadhe ka naam main bhai ke saamne lun gi agar unho ne kaha k larke jko bulao ya agar unho ne meri shaadi akaash se karwa di to era dimaag ghi kharab lagta hai mujhe ab mai kya karo gi

Esha: ho gya tera ab sun wo tune bataya than a k koi Abhijeet naam ka larka hai jo tujh se pyaar karta hai

Tarika: haan to

Esha: tune ye bhi kaha tha uss ki income bas 20 ya 25 hazar hai

Tarika: han to iss se kya

Esha: hum uss ko hire kar len ge k 4 mahine tak tujh se muhabbat ki acting karta rahe

Tarika: wo kamin kabhi bhi nahi manega

Esha: phir ya to tu akash se shaadi kar le warna chat se chalang laga le

Tarika: tujhe lagta hai wo maan jaye ga

Esha: arre tu us ko 2 lakh per month apne personal account se deti rahi bas

Tarika: aur agar phir bhi na mana

Esha: tu ne hi to kaha tha uss ne wo NGO chor di hai kyun k wo illegal kaam karti thi

Tarika: chori thi to

Esha: yaani iss waqt uss ke pass koi job hai to wo shayad maan jaye

Tarika: main uss ko phone kar ke bulati hun

Esha: haan theek hai usss ko kahi sunshine restaurant pohanch jaye

Tarika called him with Esha's phone. He picked up the call

Abhi: hello

He was about to say Senior inspector Abhijeet here when se cut him

Tarika: main Tarika bol rahi hun

He was shocked as he was not expecting her call. He was not saying any word

Tarika: hello…hello…is anybody there…hello

Tarika said to Esha while giving her the phone

Tarika: lagta hai awaz sun k mar gaya tum baat karo

Esha: hello

Abhijeet: jee…jee

Esha: main Tarika ki cousin bol rahi hun Esha tum thori der tak sunshine restaurant pohunch jayo humme tum se baat karni hai

Abhi:ok main pohunch jayun ga

He got ready and reached there. He was waiting for them. Tarika and sha reached there

Esha: kaha hai wo

Tarika: mujhe kya khawab a rahe hain k wo kahan hai

ESha: arre dekh k bata

Tarika looked here and there and found him sitting on a table.

Tarika: wo raha

Both went there and sat opposite to him.

Esha: hey main hun esha

Abhi: nice to meet you

Esha: humare pas tumhare liye aik job hai karo ge

Abhi: lekin

Tarika: pehle use to bolne do

Esha: tumhe chaar mahine ke liye Tarika se muhabbat karni hogi

Tarika: ye kya bakwaas kar rahi ho

Esha: mera matlab hai muhabbat ki acting karni hogi

Abhijeet started thinking something.

Tarika: jaldi bolo mere pass koi faltu time nahi hai

Abhi: jee theek hai

Tarika: or haan mere saath zyada free hone ki zaroorat nahi hai bas mere bhai ko iss baat ka yaqeen dilana hai k tum mujh se pyaar karte ho

Esha: aur haan is bare main apne biwi bachon ko bata dena jan bhi ja sakti hai is mai

Abhi: mari abhi shaadi nahi hui

Tarika: haan abhi tak bas ishq hi larate reh gay hoge

Esha: yaani tumhari family main koi nahi hai

Abhi: nahi aik dost hai

Esha : dost ki to khair hai agar tum mar bhi gaye zyada farq nahi pare ga

Abhi: jee? Main kaise maron ga

Esha: bhai guuse ke bohut tezz hain, zyada gussa agaya to goli bhi mar den ge

Abhi: kya

ESha: arre fikar na karo in mamlon main unn ka nishana bohut kharab hai mere phupha jee bhi bach gaye they

Traika: aur haan zyada hans hans ke bhi baat karne ki zaroorat nahi hai aaj yak al wo tumhe milne bulaye gen, kisi baat pe gussa aye to naraaz hone wale expression bhi de dena

Abhi: jee

Tarika:kya jee

Abhi: mera matlab hai dai dun ga

Tarika: haan theek Hai

Esha: iss kaam ke tumhe 2 lakh per month mil jayen ge

Tarika: aur haan ye kehne ki zaroorat nahi tum ne mujh propose kiya tha

Abhi: jee thek hai

Tarika: aur haan agar wo tumse poche k Tarika tumhe khat bhi likhti thi to keh dena haan likhti rahi hai

Esha: aur agar unhon ne kaha k khat dikhao to kya kaho ge

Abhi: to kahun ga dil ki saari baatein dil waalon ke pass amanat hoti hain aur wo amanat main khayant nahi karte

Tarika was shocked at this statement, she had not expected such a line from him

**This chapter ends here **

**Next chap will b posted f it crosses 85**

**Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Radhika: dekhiye aap uss ko itni choot de den k larka agar haisiyat main hum se kam bhi hua to maan jaye ga

Sanjay: Acha thek larka jaisa bhi ho character ka acha hona chahiye

Radhika: aaaj sham wo milne aye ga ap milen ga uss se ya main hi baat kar lun

Sanjay: mujhe kuch kaam hai main late aon ga, tum mil lena par use se kehna mujh se mil kar jaye

Radhika: jee thik hai

At other side

Abhjeet got a call

Abhi: haan neha bolo and he went away to talk

Esha: Tarika ye neha name mjhe lagta main iss ko jaanti hun

Tarika: kya bakwas kar rahi ho dunya main kitni aisi neha hon gi chup kar k baihi raho

Esha: par

Tarika: chup

Abhijeet came back.

Esha: ye neha kon hai

Abhi: meri cousin

ESha: uss ka name Neha agarwal hai?

Abhi: jee lekin aap ko kaise pata

Esha: arre Tarika ye to neha ka bhai yaad hai meri friend neha

Tarika; tum to jao aur sham ko 6 baje tak pohunch jaana

Abhi: o…ok

Tarika: wo jiss ka chota sa ghar tha ye uss Ka bhai hai

Esha (remembering something)m: haan ye wahi to hai jiss ko koi larki khat likhti thi

Tarika: arre wo Abhijeet jo apne doston ke saath mil kar cricket par jua khelta tha

Esha: haaaan yaar kitna badal gaya hai pehchana hi nahi jar aha tha

Tarika; pehchanne ki bachi yaani bhaabhi ko bhi is ki kartotun ka pata ho ga wo kabhi haan nahi kahen gi

Esha; oh no main ne to ye socha h nahi

They reached home in tension

Radhika; Tarika naam batao uss larke ka

Tarika: wo..wo…Abhijeeet

Radhika: kitne baje aye ga wo

Tarika: 6 baje

She was about to go but she turned

Radhika; esha ye tumhari dost neha ka bhai to nahi

Esha: wo

Tarika: wo…wo

Radika: bolo bhi

Esha: jee wahi hai

She was in shock when both went out of the room.

At evening

It was raining outside.

Esha: Tarika kitni tez baaarish ho rahi hai na

Tarika: hum

Esha: tujhe kya lagta hai bhabhi mane gi

Tarika: mane gi kya mujhe yaqeen hai ab wo zaroor jete ga

Esha: wo kaise

Tarika: agar uss ne wok hat wali jaise do teen aur linen bol di to samajh hum jeet gaye

ESha: hum

The bell rang. Abhijeet was there. Their maid opened the door.

Maid: jee aap kon?  
Abhijeet: main Abhijeet Sanjay jee se milne ayah un

Maid: jee ach aap ruken main puch kar aati hun

He was standing in rain

Radhika: kun hai sharda?  
Sharda: jee wo koi Abhijeet aye hain

Radhika: Ahijeet haan use to hum ne hi bulaya hai

Sharda looked at her

Sharda: bibi jee bahar bohut tez baarish ho rahi

Radhika: haan waqai hi kaafi tez baarish hai

Sharda: bibi wo adha bheeg chukka tha

Radhika: baarish hi itni tez hai bheege ga hi…aur time bhi zyada ho gaya hai

Sharda: bibi mai darwaza khulon

Radhika: khulo ja k darwaaz akhari baatein kar rahi ho jao aur use lounge main bitha dena

Sharda opened the door. He was wet completely. She brought him to the lounge.

Sharda: aap ke liye chai laon?

Abhi: nahi main chai ahi lung a

Sharda: kuch aur laon?

Abhi: nai

Sharda: jee thik hai

She went to Tarika's room

Sharda: bibi jee wo agaya

ESha: kon agaya?  
Sharda: wo..kya naam bataya tha uss ne…han …Abhijeet

Tarika: o ja kar darwaza kholo yahan kya kar rahi ho

Sharda: bibi wo main ne unn ko longe man bitha diya hai…bichara pura bhheg chukka THA

Esha: bheega kaise tum ne darwaza nahi khola tha kya?  
Sharda: main kaise kholti Radhika bibi ne mujhe baton main laga liya tha

Esha: acha tum jao

Radhika came

Radhika: jab tak main uss se baat nahi kar leti tum dono main se koi bhi neeche nahi aaye gi

Saying this she went to meet Abhijeet. When she entered he stood up. She signaled him to sit on the sofa. She also sat on the sofa which was after the table, opposite to him.

Radhika: to pasand karte ho tum Taarika ko?

Esha and tarika were standing behind the door. Although Radhika forbid them to come but they are more "ziddi' then her, so came down.

Abhijeet: pasand nahi muhabbat

Radhika laughed teasingly.

Radhika: kitna kamate ho

Abhijeet: 20 000 per month

Radhika: mahine ka sirf 20,000 kamate ho tum. Auqaat kya hai tumhari k Tarika se pyaar karo

Abhi: tarika se muhabbat ki auqat nahi hai meri par uss se muhabbat karne ka haq hai mujhe

Radhika:haq? Aur ye haq kis ne diys tumhe?  
Abhi: ye haq to bhagwaan deta hai warna sb kuch hi ulat palat ho jata

Radhika: kya ulat palat ho jata

Abhi: yahi ke agar kisi se pyaar ho jata to ja kar pehle use apni auqat batate aur kehte lo kar lo hum se muhabbat

Radhika: (angrily) kitne paise lo ge aur jaan chor do ge us ski?

Tarika and esha were tensed at this question because they thought he was doing all that just for money

Abhijeet: wo main ne maa se qasam kha kar waada kiya tha k ab ke baad kkabhi jua nahi khelun ga

Radhika: lekin main ne jue ki baaat kab ki

Abhi: wo mera dost hai na bablo wo kehta hai match jeet jao aur paise le lo aur aap keh rahi hain ke match har jao aur paise le lo

Raadhika: yaani tum uss ka peecha nahi choro ge

Abhi: main uss se muhabbat karta hun aur jiss paie ki aap baat kar rahi hain jab duniya main muhabbat ai thin a to iss ka naam o nishan bhi nahi tha

Radhika: lagta hai tum main dimaag naamki cheez nahi hai

Abhi: ye to bilkul aap ne papa wali baat ki hai jab bhi main match ke jeete hue paise ghar lata tha to wo jue waale paise le kisi ghareeb ko de kar kehte the k lagta hai baighum ( neha"s mother) iss main dimaag nahi hai jab bhi kisi kaam se rooko wahi karta hai

Radhika: ghar waale to tumhar bare khush hun ge aik ameer larki ko jo phaans liya hai tum ne

Abhijeet stood from his place

Abhijeet: yahan main aap se Tarika ke liye baat karne aya thaw o kar li, ab main chalta hun ( after a pause) aur haan aap ka aakhri sawaal iss kabil to nahi tha k iss ka jawab diya jaye phir bhi main aap ko bata dun ke mere ghar waalon ko nahi pata k main Taarika se pyaar karta hun

**End of this chapter….**

**Bye **


End file.
